Our time
by Hitomi Bane
Summary: Serie de escritos para la Gruvia week 2018 • Día 4: Fotografía • Miró con cierta melancolía la fotografía en sus manos, antes de la llegada de Juvia a su vida, su meta era seguir con el ejemplo de Ur Salvar a alguien como ella lo salvo a él • Niebe quizá no fuera la única niña necesitada pero sí era una a la que podían ayudar, por tanto, la decisión estaba tomada desde el inicio.
1. Día 1: Promesa

Sí, sé que esto es completamente inesperado pero well xDD me escape de mis obligaciones unos dos días porque no quería perderme esta week (ya me la perdí muchas veces jajaja xD) so, creo que es la última gruvia week a la que podré apuntarme así que más valía la pena arriesgarme.

No diré mucho más, solo disfruten la lectura.

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Posibles spoilers (dudo que alguien no haya visto ya el final del manga PERO de todas formas aviso XDD)

• OoC

.

* * *

.

 _ **Día 1: Promesa**_

.

* * *

.

Miró como iba de un lado a otro, buscando la pequeña mochila que ella le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Ella sabía que Gray se había negado a aceptar su ayuda debido a que no deseaba que se enterara que olvidó donde la guardó. Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, para ella no tenía importancia pero le hacía feliz que Gray tuviera tanta consideración por sus sentimientos. Y no porque antes no la hubiera tenido, a su manera siempre intentó ser honesto y no herirla de forma despiadada. Solo que luego de tanto tiempo de esfuerzos y espera, se sentía muy reconfortante.

–¡La encontré! – gritó el chico sin pensar para posteriormente, carraspear y levantarse del suelo– digo, ¿cómo habrá llegado esto aquí?

Ella se permitió soltar una pequeña carcajada luego tomó la mochila de las manos masculinas y la sacudió un poco.

–Juvia…

–Juvia lo hará por ti, Gray-sama – le interrumpió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – de lo contrario, ella esta segura de que no podrás encontrar tus pertenencias con rapidez.

El moreno frunció el ceño y los labios, ella volvió a reír y empezó a guardar la ropa dispuesta en la cama del mago de hielo.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? – preguntó por tercera ocasión.

Desde que Natsu le había comunicado la noticia, Gray la invitó a participar en la misión, no porque considerara que necesitarían ayuda extra sino porque no sabía cuanto tardaría en regresar. Y aquello era importante debido a que, durante el último año habían estado saliendo casi formalmente. Cada semana más o menos, se reunían y hacían alguna actividad que desean hacer juntos. Desde picnics en el parque de Magnolia hasta viajes rápidos a otras ciudades cercanas.

–Juvia agradece mucho la oferta–repitió la misma respuesta que ya le había dado – pero Juvia se quedara, ella será más útil aquí que yendo con Gray-sama y los demás.

Útil para Gajeel y Levy que pronto necesitarían una mano extra. Sin contar que ella se comprometió con su mejor amigo a ser la protectora de la pequeña maga siempre que él necesitara salir. Y no podría cumplir aquello si sucumbía a la tentación de ir con Gray.

–Además Juvia confía en que Gray-sama y los demás volverán pronto.

Y no lo decía solo para quedar bien con él, realmente lo pensaba así. No por nada ellos eran uno de los equipos predilectos del gremio.

–Eso si el cabeza de llamas no lo arruina como siempre – se quejó y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

–Incluso si eso pasa, Juvia confía en Gray-sama y sus amigos.

No importa que sucediese, ella iba confiar en que todos regresarían sanos y salvos. Le tendió la mochila lista, Gray la recibió con una sonrisa que la hizo suspirar, lo cual provocó que esta se mantuviera un poco más.

Ambos salieron de la recamara así como de la casa del Fullbuster. Una vez fuera, el mago le entregó la llave con la que acababa de cerrar la puerta principal. Ella la sostuvo un momento y luego la guardo.

–Recuerda tu promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Juvia lo hará, Gray-sama!

El chico no pareció muy convencido pero igualmente lo dejo pasar. Ella supuso que aún tenía sospechas de que no podría mantener la promesa de solo limpiar superficialmente la casa para evitar la acumulación de polvo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía, ella deseaba que Gray volviera y encontrará un lugar limpio y acogedor, en el cual podría relajarse una vez llegara. Esa era la bienvenida que le daría, ya que no se había prometido no atisigarle.

El camino al gremio se le hizo mucho más corto que de costumbre, no supo si la razón era el mero hecho de despedirse de Gray o que él vivía más cerca que ella del recinto. De cualquier manera se concentró en mantener la compostura, debía de despedirse de la mejor manera.

–¡Juvia le desea mucho éxito en su misión, Gray-sama! –. No creía que la necesitará pero eso era lo de menos.

–Gracias Juvia.

La breve contestación la desilusionó un poco y el silencio posterior todavía más. Gray no la miraba y temió regresar a los antiguos momentos en que él la alejaba cuando por fin, se acercaban.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no supo que, no obstante, él la miró finalmente y sonrió como le sonreía siempre que estaban solos. Después se acercó y depositó un suave y pequeño beso en su mejilla, el cual los hizo sonrojarse a ambos.

–Volveré pronto, lo prometo – juró solemne y le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero de igual manera sonrió feliz.

–Y Juvia estará aquí esperándote.

Recibió un segundo beso, esta vez en los labios. El shock la paralizó un segundo, luego llevó sus manos hasta estos sin poder creer que hubieran sido tocados por los del Fullbuster.

–¡Adiós Juvia!

Gray ya se encontraba en marcha, varios metros delante de ella, sonriendo más que satisfecho. Ante aquella estocada final a su corazón, cayó de rodillas en el piso, con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho.

No era justo se dijo, mas sonrió también y se levantó casi de inmediato. Era la mejor despedida que pudo darle. Sus ojos fueron incapaces de despegarse de la figura del moreno hasta que fue imposible distinguirle, suspiro contenta una vez más y se puso de pie.

–Juvia se pregunta si ha hecho un buen trabajo, padre– se dijo a sí misma para luego levantar la mirada al cielo azul.

Desde que había hecho aquella promesa, solía preguntarse lo mismo cada tanto. Ahora sentía que lo cumplió y no porque fuera presuntuosa, sabía que la felicidad de Gray no era mérito suyo, solo pensaba que desde que la guerra había terminado y Gray y ella comenzaron a acercarse, su felicidad era más evidente.

Y bueno, si todo Fairy Tail podía verlo, esperaba que Silver pudiera también.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 **No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha (?) XD la verdad tenía en mente otra cosa para este día pero al final esto es lo que me salió y bueno, quien soe yo para discutir con la inspiración xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y solo agregare que aunque haya empezado con un día de retraso a escribir y como 4 a publicar, voy a terminar con la semana si o si.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Día 2: Malentendido

Realmente no sé si esto cuente como malentendido pero well es lo único que tenía para cubrir este día jajaja, como no tengo más que decir, les dejo disfrutar la lectura.

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Posibles spoilers (dudo que alguien no haya visto ya el final del manga PERO de todas formas aviso XDD)

• OoC

.

* * *

.

 _ **Día 2: Malentendido**_

.

* * *

.

Nadie en el gremio entendía que había sucedido, lo único que podían decir con seguridad es que aquello ya no era un juego. Y no lo pensaban por el enojo de Gray hacia Natsu, eso era normal. Lo inusual era el temblor de Juvia y la marca del devil slayer creciendo sobre la piel del Fullbuster.

Pero es que todo había iniciado tan extrañamente como todo lo que ocurría en Fairy Tail, con el dragon slayer de fuego haciendo de las suyas. Iba corriendo tras de Lucy, en sus manos llevaba una cadena que solo el dios Serena sabía donde había conseguido. Por lo poco que se pudo comprender, el chico quería encadenar a su mejor amiga por un razonamiento estúpido que solo él comprendía. Obviamente, la rubia no estaba nada de acuerdo y huía casi desesperada de su compañero mientras Happy revoloteaba a su alrededor, repitiendo su típica frase de "se gustan".

Sin embargo, durante la persecución, se toparon con la maga de agua, quien salía de la cocina del gremio con una bonita y apetitosa tarta de fresas. El desastre no se hizo esperar, Lucy esquivó al dragon slayer sin pensar que este terminaría yendo directo a la Loxar.

El estruendo captó enseguida la atención de todos. No solo por lo aparatoso que había resultado el choque, ni porque Juvia no hubiera activado su cuerpo de agua. Era mas bien porque la cadena que en principio había sido pensada para la maga estelar, ahora se encontraba rodeando el cuello de la chica de cabello azulino. Además de que la tarta se había deshecho y toda la mermelada había creado una mancha rojiza en la blusa de Juvia.

Entonces Gray y Erza entraron justo en ese momento, encontrándose con la escena. Ambos se apresuraron a seguir a Mirajane y Lissana para ayudar a pesar de que no entendían bien lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos oscuros del Fullbuster se encontraron con la figura tirada y encadenada de la maga, se paralizó completamente. Sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos y la negrura de su magia hizo acto de aparición en su piel.

Para nadie era secreto que la relación entre Gray y Juvia se había vuelto sumamente íntima, era obvio por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos y la reducción de las quejas de él por este hecho. Así que su preocupación era comprensible, mas no a tal grado. Casi parecía que saltaría sobre el Dragneel en cualquier momento.

Juvia por su parte tenía la mirada fija en la mancha roja de su blusa, estaba congelada y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Sus manos temblorosas subieron hasta su cuello y se cerraron alrededor de la fría cadena de metal. Erza y Lucy corrieron a liberarla pero la maga de agua agarraba la cadena con firmesa. La pelirroja casi tuvo que emplear su propia fuerza monstruosa para lograr su cometido, sintió una alarma en cuanto logró captar el frío en el aire. Rápidamente giró a ver a Gray, quien en efecto era el causante de la baja en la temperatura.

–¡Gray! –le llamó con su autoridad innata pero el moreno no reaccionó.

–Hey viejo –habló intimidado el Dragneel– fue… fue un accidente.

En cualquier otro momento no hubiera dudado en plantarle cara a su mejor amigo pero hasta él sabía que había metido la pata al arrollar a Juvia. Por eso mismo, le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa.

–Juvia… –. El nombre de la maga salió como un susurro que solo los dragon slayer pudieron escuchar.

El brillo púrpura comenzó a generarse en las manos del Fullbuster, aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Natsu y Erza se prepararon para contener cualquier ataque pues solo habían visto esa faceta de Gray una vez, durante la guerra contra tártaros cuatro meses atrás y por ende sabían que muy posiblemente, no estuviera en sus cabales.

No obstante, Juvia se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia su amado, en volviéndolo entre sus brazos.

–¡Juvia esta bien! – dijo suavizando su abrazo – Juvia realmente esta aquí Gray-sama.

Los ojos ahora rojizos del Fullbuster bajaron lento hasta encontrarse con los orbes castaños de la fémina. Sus manos fueron directo a su rostro, pasando como caricias sus facciones.

Las marcas negras cedieron poco a poco y la consciencia regreso también. De igual modo, Gray y Juvia se quedaron en la misma posición, creando una atmósfera íntima que causó un poco de incomodidad al resto.

Y es que nadie entendía la actitud de ambos magos puesto que tampoco conocían a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido durante su pelea contra Invel. Sabían que Juvia estuvo al borde de la muerte y que si no fuera por Wendy la hubiesen perdido. El cómo era lo que los tortolitos no habían querido revelar y debido a los acontecimientos posteriores, Erza y Natsu instaron al resto del gremio a dejar el asunto por la paz.

Gray se deshizo de la cadena, congelándola. Tan solo verla destrozada pareció regresarlo por completo a la normalidad pues incluso soltó y se apartó un paso de Juvia mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo que le sacó una sonrisa a la maga.

–¡Ve a disculparte! – apuró Lucy, siendo apoyada por una severa Erza.

Natsu supo que si deseaba una muerte rápida e indolora debía obedecer. Así que sin dilación se acercó a la pareja, carraspeó llamando su atención.

–Juvia lo siento – dijo con sinceridad. Porque a pesar de la poca interacción entre ambos, la apreciaba y respetaba. –No era mi intención causarte problemas.

La maga de agua negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Natsu-san no tiene porque disculparse, Juvia sabe que fue un accidente.

Ante sus palabras, el Dragneel pudo respirar tranquilo y le correspondió el gesto. Después sintió el puño de Gray golpear contra su rostro, para luego mandarlo a volar hasta el otro extremo del salón.

–Ahora si estás disculpado, imbécil.

Tras esas palabras el devil slayer dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, siendo seguido por Juvia, quien iba exhalando corazones debido a las acciones de su amado.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, los miembros de Fairy Tail se miraron los unos a los otros intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle sentido a lo sucedido, empero, nadie sabía nada.

Quizá aquella historia quedaría como un secreto que solo les pertenecería a Gray y Juvia.

.

* * *

.

–¡Gray-sama!

Se detuvo luego de un par de calles, todavía no se sentía listo para encarar a Juvia. No después de lo sucedido en el gremio.

–Estoy bien – habló antes de que la fémina tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sí, había tenido un ataque de pánico al verla otra vez con una cadena al cuello pero ¿quién podía culparlo?, la primera vez había dejado una huella imborrable en su memoria así como en su piel y la de Juvia. A veces – cuando ella se desnudaba- sentía un enorme desasosiego, incluso había sufrido un par de pesadillas por ese mismo motivo, por ende no había podido procesar bien la situación.

–Juvia solo quería decirte que no podrá llevar la tarta que te prometió al picnic de hoy.

Casi se golpeó en el rostro al recordar ese detalle. Juvia y él habían comenzado una especie de tradición, se juntaban un día a la semana y hacían algo que la chica deseara, algo que él pudiera hacer sin abochornarse de inmediato.

Esta semana tocaba picnic y obvio, Juvia se había propuesto hacer la comida y un postre que le ofrecería con la esperanza de ser elogiada, lo cual siempre sucedía porque había aprendido que eso la hacía feliz.

–Esta bien, no fue culpa tuya. – Frunció el ceño al recordar a su estúpido mejor amigo. – Fue culpa del idiota.

–Aún así Juvia siente posponer la cita de Juvia y Gray-sama –Se lamento enseguida–¡Juvia quería ser elogiada!

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y eso lo puso nervioso, no le gusta ver llorara a las chicas y menos a Juvia.

–¡Oe, oe! – la tranquilizó enseguida. –¡No necesitas hacer una tarta para que te haga un cumplido!

El potencial llanto desapareció casi al instante, siendo reemplazado por una nueva sonrisa.

–Juvia sabe, pero le gusta prepararle algo rico y dulce a Gray-sama cuando no ha podido dormir.

No se sorprendió de que Juvia intuyera su terrible noche, después de todo ella se notaba igual de cansada. Tal vez ambos deberían ser capaces de dormir luego de tanto tiempo pero ese "incidente" parecía haberlos marcado de por vida.

–Podemos hacer otra cosa, deja la tarta para otra semana.

Tenían tiempo después de todo, porque ambos seguían ahí, viviendo. De forma casi milagrosa pero viviendo a final de cuentas y eso les daba la oportunidad de superar el dolor, de avanzar hacia el futuro y pasar la página.

–Juvia acaba de ver un anuncio de una promoción para una boda, por si a Gray-sama le interesa – dijo a modo de juego, con apariencia inocente.

Lo sabía y de igual modo se sonrojo hasta las orejas. –¿qué tal si vemos una película?

Juvia rió a su costa pero aceptó y ambos se encaminaron hasta el cine.

Lo que no sabían era que sus amigos no habían podido quedarse con la duda y se propusieron espiarlos hasta descubrirla.

Porque Fairy Tail podía respetar su derecho a la privacidad pero reiteraban su posición como amigos espiándolos de todos modos.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 **Bien eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Le doy gracias a todos lo que han puesto este fic en favoritos y super mega agradezco a mi waifu pelirroja por su hermoso review *heart***

 **Me retrase otro día más pero well, este fic será terminado si o si.**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	3. Día 3: Viaje

Puedo decir que estuve ansiosa por escribir este día pues la idea para este UA era originalmente para un fic -el cual empece pero jamás termine-, el cual esta inspirado en mi videojuego y pareja de pokemon favorita, creo que sería genial para un Gruvia pero las obligaciones de la vida real me impiden escribir así que no me aventuraré a escribir un fic que sé que posiblemente no voy a terminar. En fin, espero que esta pequeña probadita les guste ;D

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

• UA/AU (universo alternativo)

.

* * *

.

 _ **Día 1: Viaje**_

.

* * *

.

Al final todo había terminado, luego de tanto esfuerzo y pelear por lo que creía correcto, junto a sus amigos. Gray ahora quería tomar un descanso, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera del todo tranquilo, regreso su mirada a la chica de cabellos azules, la cual miraba a aquel que había llamado maestro, mientras los soldados del consejo mágico y Jellal lo llevaban en custodia.

La tristeza se notaba en sus ojos pero al momento en que cambio su mirada hacia él, notó el arrepentimiento y la esperanza en ellos. Aquello le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho, él había llegado a conocer a la chica durante todo el viaje que su persecución había significado. Desde el momento en que se presentó frente a ellos como Julia Lockser intuyó su dolor y soledad, porque él sabía de sobra como eran esos dos sentimientos. Después, en cada encuentro que tuvieron el lazo entre los dos se fue fortaleciendo hasta el punto que su revelación en aquel parque de atracciones, le hirió profundamente. Como si fuera a él a quien hubiera traicionado realmente.

Juvia volteó y lo miró con un cumulo de sentimientos que no era capaz de desenredar. Una sonrisa triste y corta se formó en sus labios, se veía mucho más deprimida pero al mismo tiempo vislumbro un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos. Ella camino hasta él, siendo tan silenciosa como lo era siempre.

— Juvia quiere comentarte una cosa — dijo y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la pasarela que daba a su trono, — cuando nos conocimos, Juvia creía firmemente en que toda la magia era mala pero cuando vio a Gray-sama y los demás luchar por salvar a todos en el tren, Juvia comenzó a dudar de sus creencias.

Aquello se lo había confesado durante uno de sus últimos encuentros, por eso se empeñó más en salvarla de sí misma.

—Y, desde aquel momento, cuanto más avanzaba Juvia en su viaje, más vacilaban sus convicciones ¡Juvia no paraba de ver a muchos magos ayudando a la gente que alguna vez había sufrido por sus conflictos! — su exaltación fue momentánea pero genuina — por eso Juvia quería luchar contra Gray-sama, para poder a prueba su destino, si sus ideales eran los correctos entonces ella ganaría pero sino...

No tuvo que completar la frase, los dos sabían que quería decir. Si él ganaba significaba que ella había estado equivocada desde el inicio.

— El consejo ha perdonado a Juvia — la incredulidad seguía evidente en su tono pero al parecer comenzaba a asimilar esa noticia — ahora juvia debe de tomar la oportunidad y descubrir que es lo que quiere hacer.

Era una suerte que Meredy hubiera reunido tanta información que demostrara su inocencia, sin eso estaba seguro de que Jellal no hubiera podido convencer al consejo de otorgarle el perdón. Juvia tomó su mano de pronto, sacándolo de sus reflexiones y le sonrió, de esa forma tan única que tenía. — Gray-sama dijo que no tenía un sueño — empezó y lo soltó.

Los sueños eran algo de lo que no se podía fiar, por ello había evitado tener expectativas tan altas sobre la vida. Vivir día a día era mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, había comenzado a reflexionar al respecto cuando Juvia le reveló el suyo, sin inhibición alguna. Ella soltó su mano y camino hacía el gran hoyo que había provocado la colisión de sus poderes combinados con el ataque de su maestro. Su vista se posó en el océano, buscando lo que fuera que Juvia miraba con tanta insistencia pero por más que examino el panorama, no lo logró.

— Juvia cree que los sueños son lo que mantiene la esperanza de las personas — dijo con la misma confianza que la primera vez.

Aquellas palabras le supieron a despedida, lo que le produjo otro malestar. Era abrumador darse cuenta que solo había bastado un par de encuentros durante un viaje de cuatro meses para que esa chica se convirtiera en alguien tan influyente en su vida.

Había pensando que jamás experimentaría esa clase de sentimientos y no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ello, para él que la perdida significaba sufrimiento, el aventurarse a ese ámbito era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Sin embargo, el conocer a Juvia había hecho que su corazón ansiase su compañía y ahora luchaba por no pedirle que se quedara.

— A Juvia le gustaría quedarse con Gray-sama — confesó y se sorprendió de que aquello concordara con sus pensamientos — pero Juvia debe desprenderse de su errada visión del mundo, quizá solo entonces ella pueda ser digna del perdón que le dan otorgado.

—Quieres seguir viajando, ¿verdad?

Ella le había hablado sobre su deseo de recorrer el mundo, ese que se le fue negado por su papel en los planes de su maestro. Era obvio que ahora que era libre, deseara cumplirlo. Por eso no dijo nada para detenerla, aún cuando el consejo no estaría de acuerdo con perderla de vista.

Casi parecía un miembro más de Fairy Tail.

Juvia saltó para su asombró, cayendo sobre los restos de la pared, un poco más lejos se encontraba el dragon slayer de hierro, montado en una pequeña embarcación. Se había preocupado porque fuese sola por el mundo pero si Gajeel iba con ella, estaba seguro de que la mantendría a salvo de su propia ingenuidad.

— Tal vez un día Juvia pueda volver y entonces Juvia podrá regresarle el favor que Gray-sama ha hecho por ella.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, expectantes a que alguno dijera algo más, no obstante, no estaban preparados para afrontar sus propios sentimientos.

— ¡Juvia cree que Gray-sama debe permitirte el lujo de soñar! ¡Mantenerse firme en sus creencias! ¡Así llegará el día en el que sus sueños se harán realidad! —exclamó a todo pulmón como era su costumbre, sin importar cuanto lo avergonzaran sus palabras. Juvia saltó al agua y se hizo una con ella, poco después reapareció arriba del bote con Gajeel. — ¡Juvia se hará de un sueño nuevo! — gritó para que pudiera escucharla — ¡así que Juvia espera que cuando ella y Gray-sama se reúnan otra vez, Gray-sama pueda escucharlo!

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante aquella petición, la chica era rara, más rara de lo que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, eso era bueno porque la rareza y la locura eran necesarias para cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail.

— ¡El viejo los estará esperando! — le gritó como respuesta. Una que le daría a entender su sentir pero sin exponerse demasiado.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en ambos magos pero Juvia sonrió y asintió. Había logrado captar su mensaje.

Él y Fairy Tail estarían esperando la culminación de su viaje.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 **Por si alguien se pregunta, en este UA Juvia intenta eliminar la magia del mundo pues cree que es mala y daña a las personas que no poseen magia pero obviamente Gray y FT la detienen. No diré quien es su maestro para mantener la duda pero José Porla -maestro de Phantom Lord- no es XDD**

 **Espero y es haya gustado este pequeño OS y UA, estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones -sea vía MP o review-.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Día 4: Fotografía

Sí, sé que la Gruvia week terminó hace un buen pero io prometí terminar este fic a como diera lugar y me tardase lo que me tardase, so, aquí vengo de regreso para completar la semana 7u7r espero y les guste, porque de este OS en adelante, haré una mini historia ¡espero y les guste!

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Posibles spoilers (dudo que alguien no haya visto ya el final del manga PERO de todas formas aviso XDD)

• OoC

.

* * *

.

 _ **Día 4: Fotografía**_

.

* * *

.

Miró con cierta melancolía la fotografía en sus manos, antes de la llegada de Juvia a su vida, su única meta para el futuro era seguir con el ejemplo de Ur. Salvar a alguien como ella lo salvo a él. Enseñarle la magia que le había heredado, intentando no inculcarle tan profundamente el hábito de desnudarse si se podía.

Aquello sería la única prueba de su existencia y por mucho tiempo eso fue suficiente. Pero al final tenía una esposa e hijo a los cuales amaba más que nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de no poder enseñarle su propia magia a Colbat, es más durante un tiempo se sintió aliviado, pues él parecía haber heredado más del lado materno. Y eso era perfecto, porque Juvia era una hermosa persona y si su hijo se convertía en un hombre con sus cualidades, sin duda viviría sin tantos demonios como él.

–Juvia le dijo a Liam-san que tenía que reflexionarlo un poco más antes de darle una respuesta.

Por su tono supo que Juvia quería aceptar pero que necesitaba discutirlo con él, así de considerada era. Siempre poniéndolos a él y a Colbat antes que cualquier otra cosa.

–Hay algo que no entiendo –comentó – ¿por qué precisamente tú?

Y es que era algo extraño y hasta sospechoso que aquel hombre, Liam, se hubiera presentado ante su esposa. Él la recordaba debido a que ambos crecieron juntos en el orfanato, según las palabras de Juvia, ella apenas lo reconoció, puesto que no había sido cercana de ningún niño en aquel entonces. Liam, por su parte, pareció recordarla con suma facilidad. Además, se refería a su esposa con demasiada confianza, que claro, a ella no le importaba pero a él no le había gustado mucho que digamos. Para su mala suerte, el hombre arrastró a Juvia lejos de su alcance por lo que no pudo explicarle que ella era su esposa y que si deseaba hablar algo con ella, tenía que estar presente.

Claro que al final Juvia le contó todo lo sucedido, haciendo énfasis en la petición de Liam. La cual, era el meollo de su conversación actual. La petición era simple, adoptar a una niña que residía en el orfanato. Su nombre era Niebe y poseía poderes mágicos. La razón de tal solicitud, era que la institución no estaba calificada para hacerse cargo de la niña y Liam no deseaba que esta terminara escapando como lo había hecho Juvia en su día.

Entendía que Juvia fuera la única maga que aquel hombre conocía y no era difícil deducir que su esposa difícilmente se negaría. Pero aún así no consideraba fuera suficiente motivo.

–Bueno eso es porque Niebe-chan necesita quien le ayude con sus poderes –contó pero eso ya lo sabía – Juvia no puede enseñarle eso pero Gray-sama si puede.

–Juvia –llamó un poco frustrado– no te entiendo.

–Niebe-chan no posee magia de agua –. Su esposa dejó de picar verduras para mirarlo a los ojos – Su magia es de hielo.

La sorpresa fue grande para él, ya había conocido a varios magos que usaban magia igual a la suya pero que una niña tan pequeña la tuviera era extraño. Porque usualmente, la magia de hielo tenía que ser desarrollada o al menos eso le había dicho Ur en una de sus clases.

–Liam-san dijo que Niebe-chan era especial y por eso mismo ella debe aprender controlar sus poderes antes de que llegue a lastimar a alguien.

Por su tono Gray supo que su mujer compadecía y se preocupaba por la niña. No podía negar que se sentía de la misma manera, no solo porque entendía los sentimientos de Juvia sino que también empatizaba con Ultear, quien había sufrido algo parecido.

Volvió su mirada a la fotografía, Niebe era una niña de ocho años, mismos que Colbat tenía. Su cabello era azabache y liso, bastante largo, le recordaba un poco al de Ultear. Su piel era bastante clara, un poco menos que la de Juvia pero definitivamente no era tan tostada. Sus ojos almendrados eran grandes y eran decorados por unas largas pestañas risadas.

–La primera vez que Juvia vio la foto de Niebe-chan, pensó que era muy parecida a Ultear-san.

Su esposa se hallaba ya a su lado, ni siquiera con tantos años juntos era capaz de advertir tan bien su presencia. Mirándola así de cerca logró captar algo.

–Si, pero sus ojos me recuerdan a los tuyos.

Ultear también había tenido ojos oscuros pero Juvia tenía un brillo en la mirada que era único y también tenía pestañas muy risadas que había visto pocas veces en alguna mujer.

–¡Gray-sama! –. Juvia se lanzó a sus brazos, como ya era su costumbre mientras se regocijaba por su halago.

Él la sostuvo y dejo que siguiera con sus fantasías, ya había aprendido a manejarlas. Entonces ella colocó sus manos en su rostro, al mirarla ella le sonrió con dulzura.

–Gray-sama sabe que es lo que piensa Juvia pero ella quiere saber que es lo que Gray-sama piensa.

Claro que sabía que pensaba y sentía, era su mujer después de todo. Si había alguien a quien pudiera jactarse de conocer era ella definitivamente.

–Tú también sabes que pienso–reprochó y desvió la mirada.

La risilla traviesa que soltó fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, luego vino un beso en la mejilla y Juvia se levantó para ir a revisar la cena. A veces a su esposa le gustaba jugar con él, cosa que en ocasiones le disgustaba un poco pero al recibir el beso siguiente, todo ese malestar se marchaba.

Por supuesto Juvia supo todo el tiempo lo que diría, porque lo conocía bien y además ambos sabían lo que era la soledad y la pérdida. Si podían salvar a alguien de ese sufrimiento, lo harían sin dudar.

Niebe quizá no fuera la única niña necesitada pero sí era una a la que podían ayudar, por tanto, la decisión estaba tomada desde el inicio. La discusión había sido mera formalidad y consideración por parte de su esposa.

–Entonces… ¿Cuándo la conocemos? –preguntó puesto que a pesar de su disposición, no obligarían a la niña a aceptarlos como familia.

–Liam-san dijo que podíamos ir el fin de semana, si decidíamos aceptar.

–Bien–. Por aquello no había problema, sin embargo, sí que había uno. – ¿Crees que Colbat esté de acuerdo?

Su hijo no era celoso en general, aunque si consideraba su genética, era muy probable que lo fuera en algún momento.

–Bueno, Colbat-chan ha insistido en querer un hermanito –mencionó con el rostro sonrojado, él también enrojeció al recordarlo.

Él y Juvia habían acordado no tener más hijos, debido a las complicaciones que se habían presentado en el parto. Gray había pasado horas de angustia que se negaba rotundamente volver a repetir, por tanto Colbat era su tesoro más preciado.

–C-cierto pero eso no garantiza que lo acepte así sin más.

Juvia sonrió y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, con la misma mirada soñadora que ponía cuando recién salían oficialmente.

–Juvia tiene la corazonada de que Colbat-chan estará feliz con la decisión de Juvia y Gray-sama.

Su esposa solía tener buena intuición y casi nunca fallaba, por lo que correspondió la sonrisa.

–Espero que tengas razón.

Y de verdad lo esperaba porque tenía la sensación de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como parecían.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 **Eso es todo, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando, leyendo la wiki de FT me encontré con que el sueño de Gray era tener un pupilo como Ur lo tuvo a él y a Lyon -esto en la "entrevista" para la revista de Jason -que justo ahora no recuerdo como se llama XDD sorry- en fin, la verdad esos detalles casi nunca los leía so, hasta ahora me vengo enterando. Pero bueno, al menos me sirvió para poder hacer esta semanas y no dejar que se perdiera en el olvido.**

 **Debo aclarar que el nombre de Niebe lo tomé prestado de un OC -personaje original, como quieran llamarlo- que encontré en internet, solo tomé el nombre, no tome ni la apariencia ni historia ni personalidad so, espero y no me linchen XDD no recuerdo como se llamaba la artista, así que si alguien sabe dígame por favor. Me gusto porque sigue la idea del nombre de Juvia, la apariencia y personalidad decidí hacerla más parecida a Ultear, porque me gusta el personaje y me pareció buena idea XDD**

 **Colbat - por otro lado- es un nombre que he visto en varios fics en inglés y me ha gustado, por eso lo elegí. Aunque le he dado ya varios nombres el hijo Gruvia, so, no se sorprendan si en otro de mis fics le llamo diferente XDD**

 **Ok, esto ya se hizo muy largo, así que hasta aquí me despido, no sin antes agradecer sus review -hartos hearts- y decir:**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**

 **P.D. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, corregiré pronto!**


	5. Día 5: Irremplazable

Sí, sé que la Gruvia week terminó hace un buen pero io prometí terminar este fic a como diera lugar y me tardase lo que me tardase, so, aquí vengo de regreso -again XD- para completar la semana 7u7r ¡espero y les guste!

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• Posibles spoilers (dudo que alguien no haya visto ya el final del manga PERO de todas formas aviso XDD)

• OoC

.

* * *

.

 _ **Día 5: Irremplazable**_

.

* * *

.

Colbat volvió a suspirar en cuanto Niebe y su padre salieron de la casa. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que ella se volvió parte de su familia. Al inicio estuvo emocionado por su llegada, después de todo tendría alguien con quien pasar el rato, el que fuera una chica no le importaba realmente, Nashi era su mejor amiga así que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas. Sin embargo, Niebe era completamente diferente, ella no solo era más calmada que su amiga sino que también era más aterradora y dura.

Pensó que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a ella y entonces todo iría mejor pero su padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su hermana adoptiva, incluso más tiempo del que usualmente pasaba con él. Su madre le explicó que su padre entrenaba a Niebe porque era incapaz de controlar su magia y que los entrenamientos irían disminuyendo conforme ella aprendiera.

Él le creyó como siempre.

Mas ya habían pasado tres meses y aquello no sucedió. Al contrario, su padre y hermana adoptiva entrenaban mucho más que antes. Su madre y él solo los veían en las comidas, solo porque ella insistía en que todos debían estar presentes a esa hora en la mesa. De lo contrario, estaba seguro de que ni su padre ni hermana adoptiva se aparecerían hasta la hora de dormir.

— ¿Colbat-chan? — llamó su madre desde la cocina.

Se enderezó y parpadeó un par de veces para alejar las lágrimas que habían querido salir de sus ojos oscuros. Cuando se dio la vuelta para contestar, ella ya estaba frente a él. Los ojos azules de su madre tenían un deje de preocupación, no le sorprendió, su madre siempre sabía su sentir y el de su padre. Era como si pudiera leer su corazón.

— ¿Si, mamá?

Fingió que nada pasaba, no le gustaba preocuparla. Eso era algo que compartía con su padre. Una de las pocas cosas que compartían. Su madre lo siguió mirando fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Eso le puso nervioso.

Entonces su madre se acercó para envolverlo en un abrazo. Se quedó inmóvil por el desconcierto pero después correspondió el gesto. Los abrazos de su madre siempre lo calmaban, no importaba que lo atemorizara ni preocupara, si su madre lo abrazaba entonces podía calmarse.

— Colbat-chan no tienes de que preocuparte — habló mientras acariciaba su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos oscuros. — Juvia lo arreglará.

Colbat confió en las palabras de su madre, ella siempre solucionaba todo.

.

* * *

.

Juvia escuchaba atentamente a su esposo hablar de los avances de su hija, ella sabía que él estaba emocionado por la situación. Después de todo, aunque no lo hubiera dicho, sabía que había ansiado esta experiencia. El entrenar a alguien en el manejo del Ice Maker era algo que había soñado y anhelado. Cuando descubrieron que Colbat poseía magia de agua, Gray se había desilusionado, claro que no lo dijo, al contrario, declaró que era mejor así. Ella no le creyó pero guardó silencio, esperanzada de que su hijo pudiera aprender magia de hielo dentro de unos años.

Sin embargo, Niebe había llegado a sus vidas y estaba haciendo realidad el sueño de Gray.

— ¿Juvia? — llamó su esposo, quien ya se encontraba sentado a su lado en la cama.

— Juvia lo siente Gray-sama. — Se disculpó, — ella se distrajo por un momento.

La mirada de su esposo era clara, quería saber cuál era su preocupación.

Suspiro antes de hablar. — Juvia está preocupada por Colbat-chan — admitió — Juvia sabe que Gray-sama y Niebe-chan se están esforzando y entiende que aprender lleva tiempo pero...

— Colbat se siente desplazado — completó Gray, casi leyéndole la mente.

Asintió quedamente, su hijo comprendía la situación de su hermana pero era un niño y por lo tanto, sufría al ver la cercanía que su padre y hermana tenían.

— Yo también lo he notado — reconoció ante su sorpresa, no es que creyera que su marido no tomara en consideración los sentimientos de su hijo, ella sabía que era más bien al contrario, solo había pensado que era pronto para que lo hiciera. — Él tiene la misma expresión de tristeza que tú.

Le tomó la mano y la acarició con suavidad.

— Y Niebe también lo ha notado — agregó — pero ya pensamos bien que hacer así que no te preocupes, lo voy a arreglar.

Juvia sonrió ante esas palabras. Gray había cambiado mucho, pensó, ya no era el hombre que batallaba para lidiar con los sentimientos propios y ajenos. Ahora era capaz de tomar las riendas de la situación y hacer algo por sí mismo.

— Juvia confía en ti, Gray-sama.

Y confiaba en su hija también, así que olvidó su preocupación y se recostó junto a su esposo para dormir tranquilamente.

.

* * *

.

Gray sintió su corazón estrujarse cuando Colbat lo miró con total sorpresa ante su petición. No había pensado hasta qué grado hirió a su hijo. Ahora comprendía todavía mejor, la preocupación de su esposa.

— ¿De verdad quieres que vaya con ustedes? — preguntó casi con incredulidad.

— Si — respondió su hija en su lugar, — papá y yo queremos que te nos unas.

Niebe estaba emocionada, después de todo había sido su idea y se había esforzado tanto por controlar su poder para por fin, entrenar con su hermano. Claro que no lo dejaba ver demasiado, al parecer eso tenía en común con él.

— Tu hermana se ha esforzado mucho para controlar su magia y poder entrenar contigo.

Sus palabras parecieron conmover a Colbat, quien, con los ojos humedecidos asintió enérgicamente. Entonces los tres se pusieron en marcha, el camino fue animándose gracias a la hermandad entre sus hijos. Misma que seguía sorprendiéndole debido a la velocidad y facilidad con la que se desarrollaba. Una vez llegaron al lugar que usaban para practicar, se detuvieron. Luego, explicó la dinámica del entrenamiento, Niebe necesitaba aprender a liberar poca magia en cada ataque, de forma simultánea y consecutiva, así que se enfrentaría a Colbat quien podría resistir sus ataques. Además de que le serviría a él para aumentar su experiencia. Gray se quedaría no solo a observar y supervisar, sino que vigilaría que todo fuera conforme a lo planeado y de no ser así, intervendría.

Ambos niños tomaron distancia, Niebe tenía un rostro concentrado. Estaba más que nerviosa y lo sabía por el leve temblor de sus manos. Por su lado, Colbat parecía tranquilo, como si no fuera la primera vez que peleaba con alguien. Juvia solía hablarle poco de sus entrenamientos con su hijo, debido a que sabía su sentir sobre la situación que vivían, sin embargo, sabía que Colbat no había participado en ninguna pelea. Las pequeñas riñas con Nashi, no contaban.

Tras un suspiro, su hija colocó sus manos en posición y recitó su primer hechizo.

— ¡Ice Maker: Arrows!

Era un ataque potente para empezar pero sabía que Niebe nunca subestimaría a su hermano. No luego de ver a la magia de agua en acción por obra de su madre. La expresión de Colbat no cambió, incluso metió las manos en sus bolsillos con un gesto, casi, aburrido. La preocupación brotó instantáneamente en su interior y se apuró a proteger a su hijo, estaba lejos pero tenía que llegar.

— Eso no servirá — murmuró Colbat.

Entonces las pequeñas lanzas de hielo traspasaron su cuerpo, dejándolo atónito ante la escena.

— ¿Ese es…?

No logró saber quién había pronunciado esas palabras pues Niebe estaba tan confundida como él, no se había esperado que Colbat tuviera un nivel tan avanzado en su manejo de la magia de agua.

— Este este es el primer hechizo que mamá me enseño — explicó su hijo con suficiencia, luego se sonrojo levemente y continuó — ella dijo que así evitaría lastimarme.

Aquello era de esperarse, reflexionó un poco, Juvia era protectora por naturaleza y aunque era recia en desproteger deliberadamente a su hijo, lo había preparado para ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo a sí mismo.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — se quejó su hija.

Niebe casi nunca se quejaba ni protestaba, el que lo hiciera ahora era inusual.

— ¡No es cierto! — respondió Colbat algo molesto.

— ¡Basta! — sentenció y ambos niños guardaron silencio. — Sus enemigos pueden salir con sorpresas, es mejor que sepan lidiar con lo inesperado.

Niebe no pareció contenta con su decisión pero se abstuvo de decir algo más debido a que conocía sus reglas, no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ella podría sonsacarlo en otras circunstancias pero el entrenamiento era algo que se tomaba muy enserio, así que era casi intransigente. Nieve pareció tragarse sus reclamos y se volvió a enfocar en el combate.

— Mi turno — dijo su primogénito con su expresión neutra otra vez.

Colbat se notaba emocionado por la pelea, lo que Gray no sabía es que no era eso lo que en verdad le importaba a su hijo, él solo quería demostrarle su poder.

— Water cane — Colbat juntó sus manos y de estas un chorro de agua salió disparado.

La velocidad no era mala, él podría esquivarla fácilmente, mas lo importante era que Niebe no estaba preparada por lo que no logró contrarrestar el golpe. Por fortuna, logró saltar a un lado. Colbat realizó un giro con su mano y el ataque hizo un giro de regreso a su hija. Esta, intentó volver a concentrar su magia pero aún no era capaz de hacerlo tan rápido. La exasperación se vislumbró en su rostro, cuando de nueva cuenta tuvo que esquivar el ataque de su hermano. Tal situación se repitió al menos dos veces más. Al parecer, ella tampoco se esperaba que Colbat tuviera un nivel tan bueno para su edad.

— ¡Ah!

Ante tal escenario, Niebe se paro frente al chorro de agua. Conociéndola como lo hacía, supo que su exasperación ya era suficiente, ahora es cuando ella empezaría a concentrarse realmente. En cuanto estuvo a la distancia propicia, comenzó a congelar el agua. Aquello no le fue difícil, puesto que era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer antes de que comenzara a entrenarla.

— Ice Maker: Floor — exclamó Niebe mientras colocaba sus manos en el piso.

Sonrió ante la estrategia de su hija, como no podía atacar físicamente a su hermano, estaba intentando ganar al utilizar el terreno.

— Water Slicer — con un ligero y hasta elegante movimiento, Colbat logró romper el hielo del piso antes de que llegara a él.

Lo que no había visto es que Niebe había aprovechado el momento para correr hasta donde estaba Colbat. Su ceño fruncido le hizo ver que ahora no se trataba de un mero entrenamiento para unirlos, realmente deseaba ganarle.

— ¡Ice Maker: Ice Geyser!

Aquello fue la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que su hija estaba dejándose llevar, aquel era el ataque más fuerte que ella conocía y el más peligroso para Colbat, debido a que no importaba que pudiera convertir su cuerpo en agua. Niebe podría congelarlo de todos modos. Sin embargo, antes de que su hija pudiera terminar el hechizo, su hermano reaccionó.

— Water Lock — el agua rodeó rápidamente a Niebe, cubriéndola antes de que pudiera congelarla.

Colbat no solo tenía más experiencia, también era capaz de realizar sus hechizos con mayor velocidad. Al mirar el piso, se dio cuenta que el hielo que antes había en el suelo ya no estaba.

— Ya es suficiente — habló lo más alto que pudo.

Su hijo lo miró de inmediato, se notaba sorprendido ante la detención del combate.

— Deja ir a tu hermana, hijo — le pidió y se recordó a sí mismo, hablar con Juvia acerca del entrenamiento de Colbat.

— Pero…

— Ya me has oído.

No quería ser duro pero después de haber visto las capacidades de su hijo, sabía que Niebe no sería capaz de vencerle. Al menos no todavía. Juvia y Colbat les llevaban bastante ventaja. De pronto, sintió el aire enfriarse drásticamente. Al mirar hacía sus hijos logró ver que Niebe estaba dejando liberar su magia, ahora el agua que la rodaba estaba congelada casi por completo.

De inmediato se dirigió hasta ellos pero la burbuja de hielo se rompió y las ráfagas heladas comenzaron a arremeter contra todo lo que había alrededor de sus hijos. Aquello era por lo que Juvia y él más se preocupaban. Niebe solía descontrolarse cuando no era capaz de controlar la situación por la que pasaba, su carácter tampoco ayudaba, pues era demasiado orgullosa. Todos esos factores lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión de aumentar el entrenamiento de su hija y evitar que Cobalt los acompañara. Al parecer se había precipitado al pensar que Niebe estaba lista.

Activo sus poderes de Devil Slayer y continuó avanzando esperanzado de que Colbat no hubiera sufrido daños importantes todavía. No obstante, la intensa nevada amaino de pronto. Casi como si nunca hubiera sucedido, lo único que lo comprobaba era el hielo que cubría la zona. Más decidido que antes, apuró el paso para asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

Antes de llegar a ellos notó algo moviéndose, tuvo que poner atención para descubrir que eran conejos de hielo.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Estaba confundido, no recordaba que Niebe pudiera hacer algo parecido y él no los había creado tampoco. Ese no era su estilo, era más de…

— El tío Lyon.

Aquella voz era la de Colbat, al levantar la vista pudo ver que él y su hermana, iban caminando casi tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba. Niebe llevaba en sus manos dos de los conejos que había visto, otros tres iban correteando por el campo.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia ambos niños se detuvieron.

— ¡Papá! — Colbat casi brincó del susto al verle, incluso rehuyó su mirada, como hacía cada vez que le pillaba alguna travesura.

— Quiero que ambos me expliquen qué ha pasado — sentenció, él había estado muy preocupado por ellos y no eran capaces de verlo.

Niebe miró a su hermano, quien seguía mirando el piso como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, entonces suspiró.

— Papá, Colbat es un mago de hielo también — reveló de pronto.

— ¿Q-qué? Pero… — aquello no se lo había esperado, Juvia le comentó sobre sus observaciones y deseos porque Colbat aprendiera su magia pero en todo ese tiempo ambos creyeron que solo poseía una, la de su madre. — Colbat, hijo… ¿es… eso cierto?

Su primogénito se tensó pero después respiró hondo, se levantó y lo miró por fin.

— Lo descubrí hace unos meses, cuando practicaba con el tío Lyon, Rose y Terari-chan — confesó casi apenado por ese hecho.

— ¿Acaso tu mamá…

— No, mamá tampoco lo sabe — aclaró casi apurado por defender a Juvia.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — si él lo hubiera sabido las cosas fueran diferentes.

— Mamá y tú me dijeron que Niebe iba a vivir con nosotros porque ibas a enseñarle a usar su magia, yo pensé que era mejor no decirles nada hasta que ella aprendiera.

Aquellas palabras no solo lo conmovieron a él sino a su hermana también, como había pensado, Colbat había sacado muchas de las cualidades de su madre. Aun así…

— ¿Por qué Lyon? — no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo fuera entrenado por ese sujeto.

— Le pedí ayuda al tío Lyon porque mamá me contó que él te venció — sintió como su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a temblar — eso significa que más fuerte que tú.

Bien, era oficial ¡iba a matar a ese bastardo!, no solo le robaba tiempo de caridad con su hijo sino que además pregonaba una victoria que no era válida. ¡Él le había vencido al final!

— ¡Papá es más fuerte que tío Lyon! — oh su pequeña, la única que tenía buen ojo en la familia — aunque claro, mamá es todavía más fuerte.

Bueno siempre iba a haber una favorita, al parecer.

— Eso es todo — pronunció ya cansado por todas las emociones de ese día — volvamos a casa, mañana veremos qué hacer.

— ¿Estas molesto porque he entrando con tío Lyon? — la pregunta de si hijo lo descolocó de sobre manera.

Estaba molesto porque Lyon había sido el primero en instruir a Colbat, mas, no estaba enojado con su hijo. Después de todo el lo había orillado a ello, si se hubiera esforzado un poco más, los habría entrenado a los dos.

Dio media vuelta e hizo un además para que ambos niños se acercara, lo cual hicieron sin dudar.

— Su madre siempre ha sido mejor que yo en esto pero voy a decirles algo que solo le había dicho a ella — sus hijos se mantuvieron en silencio y aguardaron, en eso se parecían tanto a Juvia. — Los amo, son lo más importante que su madre y yo tenemos — significaban tanto para él que a veces temía tanto por ellos — así que nunca podre enojarme de verdad con ninguno, pase lo que pase van a ser mis hijos siempre y escúchenme bien, ustedes y su madre, son irremplazables para mí. — Al igual que lo habían sido sus padres y Ur, al igual que lo eran todos sus amigos, pero ellos eran todavía más importantes. — Son mi familia y los amaré toda la vida, así que perdónenme si no soy un buen padre pero me esfuerzo en serlo todos los días así que necesito que me ayuden, diciéndome lo que sienten, solo así yo podre mejorar ¿está bien?

Sus palabras iban más para Colbat pero Niebe también asintió y los tres se abrazaron, como una promesa silenciosa de que a partir de ese momento, cada uno iba a hacer sincero con sus sentimientos e iban a poner todo de su parte para que pudieran seguir siendo la familia que eran.

Claro que tenían un testigo silencioso que no pudo contener la emoción y se abalanzo sobre su amada familia llorando aliviada.

— ¡Juvia también los ama!

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora**_

 **¡No estaba muerta solo estaba de vacaciones! y bueno la flojera atacó y ustedes me entienden XD ¡siento mucho si tardo en actualizar! la verdad es que mi inspiración no ha sido buena y con los últimos acontecimientos en el fandom menos.**

 **Pero como dije, me prometí terminar este fic y aunque me tomé años lo haré. Porque esta es mi primera y última Gruvia week.**

 **Antes de irme agradezco a Artemisa Neko-chan por su review! espero y este capitulo te guste también!**

 **En fin, ¿me regalan un review?**


End file.
